


November Rain

by NEMKA



Series: Alistar's OC dump [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: He thinks he might follow her to the end of the world this one more time.
Series: Alistar's OC dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693009
Kudos: 2





	November Rain

Chase knows that Isabelle Williams is many things. She is bright, like sunshine, funny and witty. She is everywhere for everyone at once: rescuing the first-year Slytherin from a group of Gryffindor bullies, helping a third-year Ravenclaw with Charms homework, comforting one of her friends after a failed Potions test.

She pulls him aside as they exit the Great Hall and smiles mischievously.

“Come on, let’s get some snacks in the kitchens. I want chocolate _so bad_ , I’m _dying._ ”

He chews on his nails; it’s not allowed, it’s wrong, they will certainly get caught, and the last thing Chase wants is another detention.

Chase agrees anyway, because, honestly, it’s much better than aimlessly wandering through the halls alone. Some part of him clings onto Isabelle _so desperately_ , as though she is the last person on Earth. And, honestly, she might be the only one to truly care about the awkward Hufflepuff.

When they do get caught, by Filch no less, Isabelle grabs Chase's hand and smiles so sincerely, Chase himself believes her when she leans her head on his shoulder and says:

"We were just going to the Hufflepuff common room. Chase here wanted to show me his plant collection. By the way, I heard seventh years were planning a prank, be careful, Mr. Filch-"

Filch's mouth twists into a half-smile, and his eyes light up with a strange excitement. He limps away, muttering something about shackles and new stupid rules.

When Isabelle smiles, like he is the only person who matters, and her eyes twinkle so brightly, Chase thinks he might follow her to the end of the world.

“You are a good friend, Chase,” she tells him one time he once again lets her copy his Runes homework because she is too tired from Quidditch matches and a week of detentions with Snape. 

And maybe, just maybe, she, too, has a special place in her heart for him, as he does for her?

“You’re a good friend, Jace,” Isabelle hugs the Slytherin beater and hides two bottles of butterbeer in her bag, as they leave the Great Hall. Her brown eyes twinkle like two opals in the sun, like he is the only person in the whole world. 

Disappointment is heavy, burning, and everything a friendship should not bring. It whispers in his head all night long, creeping into his heart like a venomous snake. 

But when she smiles at him, so warmly and sincerely, and says “I don’t know what I would do without you, Chase,” he thinks he might follow her to the end of the world this one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm playing my friends' and my OCs. Drabbles aren't connected, only relationships between characters are, but they are in the same timeline and universe.
> 
> Special thanks to all who submitted to my questioning <3


End file.
